Loss of a loved one
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Susan Stewart gets in a car accident and dies. This is how the Stewarts deal with Susans death


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana just Kailiegh who is 2

Authors Note: This is a pre Threes a party fic and I though it up after i thought of threes a party.

.o00o.

Chapter 1

It is November 9th 2005 and Susan has just called Robby and told him she was running late at work. After hanging up Susan continues on finishng up the report. After Susan is done she heads out into the pouring rain and gets into her car. It took Susan three times before the car start but once it does she leaves the parking lot. As susan is crosisng an intersection a carless cellphone driver blazes thourgh a stoplight at 57 mph. Susan didnt realize the other driver had run the stoplight util its was too late. When the cell phone driver crashed into (the drivers side) Susans car he pushed it 40 feet down the road into an embankemnet on a curve in the road. About twenty minutes later two Assistan Nurses came up on the accident and called 911. After calling 911 they got out of their car and 1 went to Susans car and the other went to the cell phone users car. Once getting to Susans car she saw that she was conscious and explained that her name was Dana and she jsut called 911 and help was on the way. Susan choked out an okay and Dana said to keep stil and emergency crews would be her real soon. a couple minutes before the emergency crews came Dana asked Susans name and address and Susans choked out Susan Stewart and she lived on 125 Wodd st. After those few words Susan closed her eyes and fell into unconciousness and thats when the emeregency crew came. Once getting Susan out of the car and checking for id and not finding any (purse was in the trunk and they couldn't get the trunk to open) , so they asked Dana if she got any information on what happened and what the driver of this cars name was. Dana answered she didnt know how the accident happened she just saw the cars in embankemnt and called 911, but she was able to get her name and address which was Susan Stewart and she lived at 125 wood street. After thanking Dana for the information Susan was lifeflited to Lakeway Regional Hospital. Once upon reaching Lakeway they rushed Susan to the Emergency Room.

.o00o.

Once Susan is all checked in Assistan Nurse Karkowski calls Robby and tells him his wife Susan is at Lakeway regional with serious injuires from a car accident and he should come to the hospital right away, and when he arrives to ask for Nurse Karkowski. Robbie says okay and hangs up the phone. After hanging up with the Nurse Robby gets Jackson, Miley and Kaileigh up and gets them in the car in less then 5 minutes. Once they reach the hospital they walk up to the recptionist and Robby asks for Nurse Karkowski. The recptionist then rings Nurse Karkowski and she comes out within five minutes and show them to the ER family room. Once they reach the ER family room Nurse Karkowski tells Robby shes going to go get Dr. Fern so he could explian everything to Robby and leaves. A couple minutes after the nurse leaves Dr. Fern comes in and explains everything to Robby and says that she was on life support. Robby says okay and asks if he and his three kids could go see Susan. Dr. Fern says okay and show them to Susans room. Once they reach the room Dr. Fern says hell be back in two hours and to have a decision when he comes back. once Dr. Fern leave Robby, Jackson and Miley push chairs up to Susans bedside and start talking to her. Kaileigh sits on Robbys lap and tells Susan she loves her which they give each other hugs. Robby , Miley and Jackson ask whats going to happen to her and Susan says to pull the plug, beacuse its the best choice for her, but Robby had to make the final decision. Robby then lets Jackson and Miley say i love you, which they do and all three say bye which Susan returns, to Susan then has them go to the family room and watch over Kaileigh. Robby final decision was to let Susan die and when Dr. Fern came back Robby and Susan, both at the same time, told him the final decision and and after they turn off the machine they kiss each other then Robby holds Susans hands till there is no life in them.

.o00o.

Dont forget to R & R


End file.
